Love Will Be Your Downfall
by MorganMay444
Summary: A moment before Bellatrix dies. The older witch figures out why Draco is trying to protect Hermione. Will she still meet her inevitable end?


Bodies fell around her as she ran down the crumbling staircase. Screaming filled her ears and tears threatened to escape her eyes. Ron was just ahead of her, his head turning in every direction as he ran. His hand was clasped tightly around her own, almost painfully. They'd just destroyed the cup and now their focus was on the snake.

"Where is it?" Ron's voice broke through the yelling and explosions. She didn't know where it was. The red headed man, covered in blood and dirt, searched for an answer but found nothing. She went to speak when a death eater appeared behind Ron. The figure pointed his wand at them, a smirk on his grungy face.

"Ron, move!" Her voice was louder than expected as she pushed Ron from the firing line. The two of them fell to the floor as a green bolt of light skimmed their heads. She rolled over swiftly and shot a spell at the death eater. Then he was gone. Hermione turned to Ron, he wasn't moving. "Ron?" She shook him, but still no movement. "Ron!" Tears finally broke through their barrier and fell down her cheeks.

"Granger?" She looked up quickly, pointing her wand at whoever had spoken. Blonde hair was all she could see as Draco Malfoy leant over Ron's body. "He's not dead. Just out cold," Draco glanced at her, relief etched into his features. Out cold? Thank goodness. How could she have been so stupid not to check his pulse?

"Why are you still here?" She muttered irritably. Though, something inside her was pleased to see him. Pleased to know he was alive.

"I'm not going anywhere. Look, come on-" Malfoy grabbed her wrist but didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"What do we have here?" The two of them spun to see Bellatrix Lestrange looming over them. A delighted grin played at her lips, dripping with malice. "Well done, Draco. We have the mudblood in our grasps once more," The older woman began to advance. Draco bit his lip and looked back at Hermione, fear clouding his senses. Their eyes clashed with such force they were glad to be on the floor. The battle in Draco's head over what to do became suddenly evident to her. Should he do what his parents taught him or do what is right?

"No," The word left Draco's mouth before he even realised. He pushed himself to his feet, dragging Hermione with him, his hand still tight on her wrist. "I'm not going to let you hurt her again," He puffed out his chest and feigned confidence, raising his wand. Bellatrix faulted for a second, clearly taken aback by her nephew's sudden change of heart.

"I feared this might happen," Her smile was gone now. "I knew Cissy and Lucius would fail at raising you right. Raising you to become a killer," She played with her wand in her fingers, obviously contemplating on how to deal with the students in front of her. Both of whom had proved themselves more than capable of defending themselves. "I saw so much potential in you, Draco. We're more similar than you think," This revelation seemed to lighten her mood slightly. Hermione kept an eye on Draco, his knuckles were going white on both hands.

"I'm _nothing_ like you, Bellatrix," The blonde man took a step sideways, pushing Hermione behind him further. Though this only seemed to draw Bellatrix's attention more.

"Oh, Draco. Young, impressionable, Draco," Her eyes went from her nephew to the witch he was protecting. "Love…will be your downfall," With this she raised her wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Crucio!" Hermione fell to the floor, screams tearing from her lungs. She remembered this pain clearly from Malfoy Manor. Knifes puncturing her skin. Her brain fighting to be set free from its skull.

"No! Don't!" Draco fell to his knees. The amount of times Hermione had felt this curse had made it slightly easier to endure. After the initial shock she managed to stop screaming, instead laying convulsing on the floor. Draco tried to help but didn't know how. "Stop it!" He turned to his aunt, who was grinning menacingly again.

"Why, Drakie? Why would I do that?" Her voice became mocking and child-like.

"Just stop it! Please!" He didn't want to sound like he was pleading; pleading was the last thing a Malfoy did, even in this situation. Heck, he wasn't meant to care about Hermione at all. But he did. "Use it on me instead! Please, aunt Bella!" Bellatrix lowered her wand and Hermione let out a breath as the pain subsided.

"Are you all right? Are you okay?" Draco helped her sit up.

"Draco," Bellatrix spoke again, so they both turned. Draco stood once more, standing in front of Hermione fully this time. "She doesn't love you," Her words made little sense to Hermione while Draco looked down at his feet briefly. A laugh rang in the air as Bellatrix sniggered. "You believe she could, don't you?" Another cackle. "She doesn't, and she never will. If I don't kill you now…" The woman raised her wand, pointing it at her nephew's chest. "Then _she_ will," Draco stared. How could she have seen through his façade? He'd hidden it well for all these years.

"You're wrong," He shook his head. Hermione sat watching the scene, trying to understand what was going on.

"I'm never wrong," With that, Bellatrix raised her wand above her head. "Avada Ked-" Time froze. Bellatrix's body was frozen in position before green light engulfed her body and she fell lifeless to the floor. People around them turned to see Molly Weasley, her wand still pointing at where Bellatrix had stood. Within seconds the battle continued.

"Are you all right?" Draco's voice was softer than Hermione had ever heard it, taking her breathe away for a second.

"What was she talking about?" Hermione inclined her head towards the motionless woman.

"No idea," Draco shrugged.


End file.
